It is oftentimes desirable to transition from a source telephony system to a destination telephony system. Various conventional approaches are utilized to transition from a source telephony system to a destination telephony system. Examples of such approaches for transitioning between telephony systems include a flash cut and a migration.
A flash cut refers to an immediate change in a system, with no phase-in period. As part of a flash cut, the transition from the source telephony system to the destination telephony system can occur in one event, with no phase-in period. Prior to the transition, the destination telephony system can be configured and made ready; however, the destination telephony system is not integrated with the source telephony system as part of the flash cut. Rather, the flash cut transitions users and services from the source telephony system to the destination telephony system in one event.
In contrast to a flash cut, a migration involves transitioning users and services from the source telephony system to the destination telephony system in multiple events. Prior to the transition, the destination telephony system can again be configured and made ready. The destination telephony system can further be integrated with the source telephony system. The migration involves coordinated transitioning of users and services in multiple events from the source telephony system to the destination telephony system.
The following is an example of a conventional migration between telephony systems. Typically, the destination telephony system can be designed, configured, and made ready. Thereafter, the source telephony system and the destination telephony system can be integrated together. Then, users and/or endpoints can be migrated from the source telephony system to the destination telephony system, and carrier circuits and/or phone numbers can be migrated to the destination telephony system (e.g., the users and/or endpoints and the carrier circuits and/or phone numbers can be migrated in parallel, the users and/or endpoints can be migrated during differing time periods as compared to the migration of the carrier circuits and/or phone numbers). Migration of users and/or endpoints from the source telephony system to the destination telephony system is typically performed in batches. Thereafter, the source telephony system can be decommissioned.